Dante Blante
Early Life The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 3 Where's My Baby? Abdul McGray and Champaine go on their first date when the search for Dante Dante begins as Dante Blante comes to the house thinking Champaine had the baby. Nanny Prescot wants to know what happened to her grandchild and she asks for the social services Christina Rosa, Larry Lothario’s mother to come along and help them find the child. She last saw him at a dinner with Shoneque Courtney who also dated Dante Blante as the pair was fighting whose man it was. The gang rush to her house where she blames Porshe another girl after Dante Blante’s affections took the baby. The gang go off to Porshe apartment in the Works were she insists she hadn’t took the baby that the baby wasn’t even at the restaurant. Soon enough Champaine realised she drop the baby at the street while delivering something in the post. They go to the street, to her shock but no one elses the baby is not there. Christina Rosa soon manages to find where the baby went what orphanage it is in and managed to bring it back to the family but has to place the baby on special measures and has to visit constantly due to the neglect. Nanny Prescot is over the moon that her grandson is around and all the girls now have no time for Dante Blante and Abdul after seeing how chaotic Champaine’s life is wants nothing to do with her. Episode 10 Exhale Nanny Prescot is encouraged to get a job by Frugal Mum and she ends up being Pregnancy Councillor. She runs the class with The Woman Who is Always Pregnant who is known due to her constantly having pregnancies. PJ’s new client Moesha Burns, a promiscuous rapper, Dante Blante’s new girlfriend KC, Shi from Chi a lady who feels that she needs to defend her actions on facebook and her reason for dating a guy, getting pregnant and dumping him and Henry Potter and Beatrice Potter. Nanny Prescot believes by the power of singing Whitney Houston Exhale that it would help with pregnancy. Suddenly, The Woman Who Is Always Pregnant goes into labour. Nanny Prescot believes it is a fake pregnancy which some of the town also have suspicions because they have never seen her children. Turns out she is faking just for attention and love. Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 1 The Christmas Dance is being organised by Gary Robinson and it has been revealed that Champaine is back with Dante Blante much to Abdul McGray's great sadness who still has feelings for her and Dante and Champaine plan to go to the dance together. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 After Gary Robinson was fired for being a pastor it is up to Devon and Damian Burchens to arrange the Christmas Dance with part of their job is making sure all those who have issues as to who they want to dance with and problems of those who do not want to attend. Abdul comes to Nanny Prescot who is now been put into an old people's home he is heartbroken about Champaine and wanting to propose to her. Somewhat reluctant due to not knowing if her own daughter is a Christian, she in the end gives him her blessing if he can help break her out of there. He does as well as Pat and soon they crash the dance. Abdul attempted to propose to Champaine who simply ignored him, took the ring and thanked Dante Blante who she thought had the ring much to Abdul's great sadness.